Global communication networks such as the Internet provide businesses with a new infrastructure for reaching millions of potential customers. So-called “web pages” have become a major vehicle for providing information content (e.g., advertising) to users, and a convenient method for distributing information the users from remote locations on the network.
The emergence of e-commerce over the Internet, and the resulting scramble to capture the attention of users now demands more effective ways for vendors to direct their advertising to potential customers. Such efforts are complicated by the development of so-called wireless devices, e.g., mobile computers and other digital computing devices which are connected to the Internet by means of a radio frequency interface. These wireless devices are frequently employed while the user is actually moving e.g., walking or traveling in an automobile, train, airplane, etc. Thus, new methods and apparatus are needed to facilitate connection of wireless devices to desired locations on the Internet.
It is known to connect a wireless device to a remote location on a network by manually inputting a network address. However, in many cases the address of a remote location is unknown or unavailable to the user. In other cases, the network address is available (e.g., displayed in advertising), but it is cumbersome or even unsafe (e.g., while driving a car) for the user to enter the desired address using the tiny buttons or stylus often associated with a wireless device. A need therefore exists, for a system for connecting a wireless device to a remote location on a network which does not require the user to manually input a network address.
In many cases, an advertiser desires to provide the user of a wireless device with information or knowledge which is especially relevant to the user's current geographic location, e.g., nearby restaurants or shopping opportunities. Further, unless the user of a wireless device has a GPS or other positioning system available, the user typically does not know precisely what his or her current geographic location is. A need therefore exists, for a system for connecting a wireless device to a remote location on a network which is associated with the current geographic location of the wireless device, without requiring the wireless device or its user to provide any geographic location information.